cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bob Loblaw Treaty
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/124893-another-dow/ |date = November 12, 2014 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} A Bob Loblaw Treaty is an between Sengoku and New Pacific Order. It was announced initially as an amidst the Doom War, on November 12, 2014. This treaty was upgraded to a MDoAP on February 14th, 2015. A Bob Loblaw Treaty Now the story of two wealthy alliances that have everything, and the one piece of paper which has no purpose but to keep them all together. Article I - No Touching Both parties agree that no touching is to occur between nations. Wars and other means of conflict are to be avoided at all cost between the two undersigned alliances. No touching! No touching! No touching! Article II - That's Why You Always Leave a Note Notes are a vital way to ensure communications between friends, and to make sure all limbs remain intact. Both parties agree to assist the other in parenting issues which may include but are not limited to incidents involving foods, cars, and boats. Article III - Sister Is My New Mother, Mother And is it me or is she looking hotter? Friendship and two way communication are vital to each party. Both alliances agree to be friendly and cordial and to resolve any potential disputes via private communications. Article IV - AHHHHHHHHHH GENE!!! Isn't he the best? Or is he just an idiot with balloons? When information worthy of being passed onto Gene Parmesan is discovered by either alliance, it becomes an obligation to pass on said information to the other alliance. GENE PARMESAN!!! Article V - There Is Always Money in the Banana Stand Both parties agree that burning down the Banana Stand is to be forbidden. Economic assistance and cooperation is encouraged to foster greater relations. We really can't make this more clear. Article VI - I Don't Understand The Question And I Won't Respond Whether or not it is a plate or platter is irrelevant. Both alliances agree to not explain this treaty to anyone. Article VII - Watch Out For Loose Seals! Swimming is dangerous. In the event of finding Lucille, Lucille Too, a Loose Seal, or any other dangerous encounter, either alliance can request the assistance of the other party. Fulfilling the request is optional. Just don't become a monster! Article VIII - Take To The Sea! Upon realizing the wise counsel of Barry Zuckerkorn, all future meeting shall be held in international waters. Should potential aggressive actions be discussed at these sea-born meetings, either party can opt to join in on the fun. It is international waters after all. Article IX - I've Made A Huge Mistake I've made a huge mistake. Maybe even the biggest little mistake I've ever made. Or even a huge tiny mistake. I don’t want no part of each other's tight-ass country-club. Say goodbye to these! Article X - Army Had A Half Day, Mother Mom signed me up for the army, just because the fat man dared her to. Should this treaty be dissolved, there will be a 72 hour additional Non-Aggression Pact added to the treaty in order to binge watch Arrested Development again, and to collect all of our medals. Article XI - The Man Inside Me Even if it means me taking a chubby, I will suck it up! Nothing wrong with that. I've been in the film business for a while but I just can't seem to get one in the can. I wouldn't mind kissing that man between the cheeks. Well, Michael, you really are quite the Cupid, aren’t you? I tell you, you can sink your arrow into my buttocks any time. Sengoku guarantees the New Pacific Order no more than five Red Senators. The New Pacific Order guarantees Sengoku no more than five Pink Senators. Signatories Signed For the New Pacific Order, Letum, Emperor of the New Pacific Order Dungeon Master of Order Frawley, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order SeasonsofLove, Necoho, & Scourge Imperial Officers of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order Signed For Sengoku, *hartfw, Emperor *autosave36, Shogun *Schad, Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *Auctor, Daimyo of War *President SO, Daimyo of Internal Affairs *Petro, Daimyo of the Dusty Trails *Konrad Curze, Daimyo of To Be Determined *Rogal Dorn- Kensei/Bartender Emeritus *dockingscheduled, Roju *bcortell, Roju Category:Active treaties of Sengoku Category:Active treaties of New Pacific Order